worm_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple City of Malgüz
One of the newer cities of the World, the '''Temple City of Qyöbliz '''is the sole holy site of the followers of pesnyism. Located in the southwestern Hjöman Plateau, it has recently been subjegated by Xan Chugan Zhaglon, and made his base of operations. Built approximately 200 yearsago, the city, mostly composed of grand tents and wooden buildings, is in constant change - the only thing that remains the same, is the Pillar of Zösim and the Forrest of Hjöm. The city is concealed in the only forrested part of the region, and thus a large provider of timber to many places throughout Therros. The lumber is also used in the papermaking industry of the city, and paper made from Hjöman trees is considered extremely fine in Chaladonia. The city is divided in two parts - the inner and the outer city: only followers of pesnyism is allowed to acces the inner district. All commerce, crime, and speech is also forbiddden in the inner city. It is also the proposed capital of a united Hjöman Plateau, although such a nation has only been seen once - under the leasership of the Etymology and history: Malgüz is the Teimuj version of the Chalonian name "Maloxyz" - the Hjömanized name of the mythological Xsassa of Chaladonia "Malyxoz" better known as The Crimson King. The Hjöman Plateau was briefly occupied by the Ethnarchy of Greater Chaladonia (with the governmental name of "Hjöman Provisional Goverment") under the rule of King Malyxoz. During this annexation, the capital of the region was placed in and around the Forrest of Hjöm - this capital was named after the ruling king, as is Chaladonian tradition. The Chaladonians quickly realized that this region was not worth the resources required to hold it, and increasingly frequent local uprisings led to the retreat of the Ethnarcial troops - signifying the end of the Greater Chaladonian Empire. The local tribe, however, quickly moved into the abandoned buildings surronding the sacred forrest. This tribe was called the "Rahibs". They decided to settle down as a theocratic citydom, and quickly consolidated their power. In the buildings left behind, various slaves were still roaming - these slaves revealed, that the secret of papermaking; thus Malgüz is the only place in the world where paper is being produced, except for the Paper Palace of Metolis. The newly formed Rahib goverment thus adopted the name already given to the city. The name "Malgüz" is a later bastardisation, which has occured slowly over the last 200 years. As a holy site: According to legend the first settlers of the region was lead by the first Lord of Song: Hjöm. In order to grant allowance to live in the Hjöman Plateau, Hjöm had to sacrifice himself, 30 virgin girls, and 30 boys to the local spirits. He did so atop a hill, and they were turned into trees - these trees still stand to this day; now known as the Forrest of Hjöm. This site has been regarded as holy for as long as humans have inhabited the plateau. It is generally considered the only place where the human and natural spirits are at peace, and signifies the sole real triumph against the natural spirits. Many people following pesnyism regard this site as a necesarry pilgrimage in the average persons life - witnessing the ultimate battle between man and nature. Thus many locals - both of Teimuj and Oghüz decent - visit this city and primarily the inner city. On this trip commerce is also practised often in the outer city. Composition: The city The city is mostly composed of grand tents and a few permanent buildings of wood. This results in a city which is constantly subject to change, since almost no buildings are permanent. The only parts of the city which have a constant placement is the inner and outer city, the Forrest of Hjöm and the surrounding caravans composed of traders from faraway lands. The inner city and the Forrest of Hjöm The inner city is the most sacred part of the city. There are almost no buildings here, except for various shrines, the Pillar of Zösim and the Rahibi temple complex. The inner city also contain the Forrest of Hjöm - the resting place for the guardian of man; Hjöm. In this part of the city only followers of pesnyism are allowed entrance. To prevent any sacrelige, the government has disallowed both commerce, any crime, and the uttering of any word. The outer city The outer city is subject to constant change, as it is mostly composed of tents from caravans. The outer city is the only permanent hub of trade in the Hjöman Plateau, so it is the host city of many travellers. One can experience many different cultures, languages, and religions if one was to observe the may traders that come here. Trading post Since the Hjöman Plateau is host to only few permanent settlements, Mazgül is the most important trading city of Hjöman. Placed north of the Marna Pass the city is popular way to avoid the many bandits of the pass. Thus most trading routes go through the city, making it very rich in both wealth and culture.